Furia
|-|Furia= |-|Aurora Furia= Summary In a town, called Seris, there lived two sisters. Sarah and Abby. Seris harbored a terrible darkness, a portal to the Abyss. The Abyss required a sacrifice and the Magistrate chose to sacrifice Abby. Abby had accepted her fate, but Sarah tried to fight back. She was powerless against the Magistrate's forces however and Abby was sacrificed. Sarah went to pray to the Eternal Pyre for strength to avenge her sister. As it turned out, the Abyss had other plans and a monster possessed Abby and destroyed Seris. The Eternal Pyre protected Sarah from the destruction caused by the Abyss and granted her power in a way similar to what happened to her sister. Now she is Furia, Angel of Vengeance, and she fights against the forces of the Abyss and her former sister. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, possibly 7-C Name: Furia, Angel of Vengeance, Sarah Origin: Paladins: Champions of the Realm Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Information Analysis (Can look into someone's soul to learn about them), Dimensional Travel (Managed to break into the Abyss), Healing and Soul Manipulation with Kindle Soul, Statistics Amplification With Pyre Blade and Inflame, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement with Pyre Strike, Homing Attack with Wings of Wrath, Invulnerability with Inflame, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Fights the forces of the Abyss, who can manipulate souls, and should not be affected by Seris' soul manipulation) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level, possibly Town level (Has fought Seris. One-shot an unnamed Abyssal Lord) Speed: Subsonic (Should at least be as fast as the far weaker Koga) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Is seemingly not slowed down by wearing armor and carrying a sword at all) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-City Block level, possibly Town level (Can take hits from Seris) Stamina: High (Travels the realm and fights the Abyss and Magistrate on a regular basis) Range: Tens of meters with Pyre Blade, Kindle Soul, Pyre Strike, Wings of Wrath and Inflame, hundreds of meters with her other holy attacks Standard Equipment: Pyre Blade Intelligence: Average (Furia is a capable warrior, who has seen a lot of the world and fought in many battles, but she hasn't displayed any notable feats of intelligence) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pyre Blade:' A Pyre-forged weapon that fires a burst of shots. Healing allies generates Wrath, which increases Furia's fire rate and decays over time. Furia can also fire devastating beams of holy fire with this holy relic. *'Kindle Soul:'Furia targets an ally and kindles their soul, restoring health. *'Pyre Strike:' Furia summons a beam of searing wrath that travels forward, stunning and damaging enemies. *'Wings of Wrath:' Furia surges backwards while launching seeking projectiles. *'Inflame:' Furia channels the power of the Pyre to become invincible for a limited amount of time, granting her allies increased damage and movement speed for a duration. With this ability Furia cleanses all status effects. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Flight Users Category:Wing Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Paladins: Champions of the Realm Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7